


Kairi's REAL Training

by TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 3 - Fandom
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Analingus, Ass-Fucking, Butt Slapping, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Filming, Fucked Silly, Futanari, Hardcore, Humiliation, Large Cock, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, ass worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: The start of the 2nd Keyblade War draws near, and with Aqua rescued from the Realm of Darkness, the Keyblade master joins with Kairi in Merlin's dimension to rest before the battle and train..Fortunately though, the kind of training Aqua has on her mind includes her big, fat, backed-up dick, and Kairi is happy to "recieve" her training from her Master~...





	1. The Beginning of the Week

"Wow, it's been so long… The last time I saw you Kairi, you were just a little girl. You really don't remember me?"

"I mean, that  _ was _ a long time ago, Master Aqua! I… I think I actually do, but it's still really hazy, remembering my memories of you. But! I'm glad you're back in the Realm of Light! Back where you can live happily with your friends."

"Yeah…"

The two girls, Aqua and Kairi, were sitting on a fallen tree back in Merlin's dimension, both eating Sea Salt ice cream and relaxing for a bit before the final showdown at the Keyblade Graveyard. Since time moved differently, the two could afford to rest for what could be for them a whole week before the battle (while it'd just be an hour or two back in the real world), simply taking in the beautiful twilight that washed over the trees below and behind them.

Aqua herself  _ really _ needed this. Trapped, unable to eat, sleep or age in the stagnant Realm of Darkness definitely took its toll on her and with Yen She's permission, allowed herself to recuperate and ease up all of the stress she built up from that Realm. Kairi joined along with her too, believing that having personal training with a Keyblade master like Aqua could help refine her combat abilities and teach her how to fight strong human opponents.

Axel himself was gone at the moment, going on a tirade about how "boring" it was here, when clearly he wanted to talk to Ventus again privately back in the Mysterious Tower. So, that just left the two girls alone together in Merlin's time chamber, simply enjoying one another's presence and getting Aqua up to speed.

_ …..D-Damn… I'm finally free and back in the light… To age, to eat, to drink, to rest… Of course it means I'm also… a-also…  _ ** _backed up...❤?�…_ **

Aqua wasn't listening to whatever Kairi was talking about now, probably about how she'll finally protect Sora and not be a damsel again, as she felt a growing sensation tent her black spats. After so long in the Realm of Darkness, with having to wander and defend herself constantly, not a single instance of rest possible in that dark hellscape, Aqua finally realized that her  _ girthy, thirteen-inch dick was  _ ** _yearning_ ** _ for her to give it release… _ ** _ To unleash all of that stored sperm built up for over a decade, and make her realize the joys of being alive in the Realm of Light~_ **

And lucky her, cute little Kairi was right next to her, and they were  _ alllllll _ alone in this dimension for as long as can be...~

Maybe the darkness that infected her when she was consumed by the abysmal oceans still lingered in her, for what she was going to do was  _ definitely _ wrong…

"...Kairi, you want to begin our training now?" Aqua's voice lowered a pitch, as she set her ice cream down and back in the wrapper, a hand over her crotch to temporarily hide the growing bulge poking out of her shorts when Kairi looked in her direction.

"Now? Of course! So that I can be stronger for myself, Riku, and Sora!"

So upbeat, so confident, so caring... _ and eventually, so slutty, _ Aqua thought.

"Okay then… Let's begin by… _ Sitting on my lap, Kairi…~" _

Kairi's expression turned confused. "What? Sit on your lap? Why-?"

Aqua didn't even bother to hide the huge and fat tube that protruded from her spatd, simply moving her hand away and revealing her  _ 5-inch  _ ** _thick_ ** _ and 13-inch  _ ** _long_ ** fuckpipe, the apple-sized tip poking out of the bottom of her hotpants on top of her right thigh. Aqua had not bathed in literal years, the stench of darkness still fresh on her, and her cock  _ immediately  _ whiffed up the air around them in her thick musk.

"O-O-Ohh… O-Ohhh…  ** _sniff~❤_ ** ** _… _ ** _ O-Ohhh…~  _ ** _sniiiiiiiff~❤💕💕_ ** ** _… Ohhh~💗…"_ **

That  _ pungent _ aroma hit her like a truck, the previously fresh air of this dimension's forest replaced with the intoxicating odor of Aqua's giant cock, a-and wow… just looking at the humongous cock… Kairi is going to train with that…?

_ "We have so much time in this pocket dimension Kairi…~💕 I'd say we can  _ ** _definitely_ ** _ make the most of our "training" here~❤💕  _ ** _All week of it~💗_ ** _ " _

Aqua egged her on further, scooting closer towards Kairi until their thighs met, that juicy dick so  _ close _ to Kairi's skin, the powerful scent getting inhaled more by Kairi...

Almost mindlessly, as if she were hypnotized, Kairi willingly stood up from the log and walked over until her back was in front of Aqua, a brief pause in her sudden movement, until she grabbed the edge of her skirt and  _ hiked it over, presenting her panty-clad, perky  _ ** _ass_ ** _ to Aqua.  _ It was outrageously fat, or giant, or the like; it was pert, firm, and quite cute, with white, frilled panties curving along her young butt.  ** _And it was completely perfect for Aqua._ **

_"H-Haah…~❤💕 Ahhh…~❤💕💕 O-Of course, M-Master Aqua~❤💕… You need to train me and prepare for the big, h-hard, _**_juicy,_** **_climactic_**_ battle coming up soon…~💗 I'll… I'll definitely _**_won't _**_be prepared for all the _**_hard_**_ships I'll face there…~💗💕"_

The short teen wagged her ass side-to-side, just  _ centimetres _ away from her bare bum making contact with Aqua's eager cock, the fat thing twitching with flowing blood as it slowly got bigger and bigger from Kairi's "innocent" teasing.

"S-So, you'll train me  **all** week, right, Master Aqua~?❤💕💕 T-To teach me all that there is to how y-you wield your…  ** _"keyblade"_ ** , right~?...💗💕💕"

She finally sat down, her right buttcheek pressed over Aqua's "keyblade" and gently grinding against it, an  _ absolutely _ perverted expression alight on her face, with her coy smile and her begging, innocent eyes…

The bluenette's dick sprinkled out some pre from Kairi's acceptance, feeling it slightly smear on her cock and thigh from Kairi's little ass, the entire moment just making Aqua's demeanor turn  ** _lustful._ **

" _ Hmhm~❤ Of course I will, Kairi~❤💕 Now… _ ** _ Let the training commence~💗"_ **

Kairi was absolutely  ** _elated. _ **

_ Ahh~!💗💕 Finally~!💗💕💕 A-After so long of the boys ignoring me a-and never being given what I  _ ** _NEEDED,_ ** _ I-I can finally have it~!!!💗💕💕 B-Big, hot,  _ ** _stinky, DICK~~~💗💗💗 I-I'm sorry Sora, b-but I NEED THIS~❤_ **

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

_ [Day 1] _

The two girls that sat on the log were gone, the only traces remaining was ice cream dripping down to the grass, with their wood sticks beside them. Just beyond the fallen log though-

** _"BGGLRKH~!💗 GLRKHL~!💗 GHHRLKK~!💗 FGRRKLH~!💗 HGLUKKH~!💗 GHLRRKH~!💗"_ **

_ "AHHH~❤💕💕 T-TEN YEARS…~💗 TEN YEARS SINCE I'VE FELT A WARM, WET THROAT AROUND MY COCK~💗❤❤💕… K-Keep going Kairi~!❤💕💕 We need to train your throat to b-breathe better in the heat of the moment~!❤❤❤" _

-a gagging redhead on her knees was getting her face fucked against the tree trunk behind her, head banging into the bark with every deep  ** _SLAM _ ** of that dick gouging her gullet, her actual nuts slapping Kairi's spitty chin. 

Whatever strength Kairi had built during her training with Lea was pointless, her throat, and by virtue, her body, at the mercy of the horny Aqua as long as that dick was in any of her holes. And currently, her skinny neck and her small mouth were  ** _crammed_ ** with dirty, darkness-stained girldick, her first taste of cock overwhelming her and making her pathetically cum on the ground below. Her whole body surrendered to that fuckpole the moment she roughly jammed it down her mouth, her arms limps and lifeless as she depended on Aqua and her dick to keep her body supported upright.

** _"GHLUUK~!❤💗 GHLLFFKH~!💗💕 GRRRH-!FGHLLRRRRRRRGGHHH~~💗💗💗"_ **

_ O-Oh God, h-her cock tastes s-so  _ ** _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD~~~!!!💗💕💗💕 _ ** _ TH-THIS WAS WHAT I'VE BEEN MISSING OUT ON FOR  _ ** _YEEEEAAAAARRRSS~~~!!!_ ** _ 💗💗💗💕M-Moooooorrrrre~!!!❤❤💗💕 G-Give me  _ ** _MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE~💗💕💕❤💗"_ **

This throat was fucking  ** _paradise._ ** Before she sacrificed herself to save Terra from the deepest pits of Darkness, Aqua had the time of her  **life ** fucking the various Princesses across the different worlds in search of Ventus. But, after a literal decade of being trapped in that dark world with no hope of returning, and subsequently being freed by Sora, to have this willing  _ slut _ accept the Master's offer and be her dicksleeve for a week:  _ Aqua's heart felt nothing but joy~ _

Her hands gripping onto the roots of that auburn hair, Aqua fucked and fucked and fucked and  ** _fucked_ ** Kairi's mouth for all it was worth, her dick wet with saliva and throat slime providing the  **ultimate** lube to just pound her cock faster and faster into that happy maw. A dumb expression of her own, with drooling, pursed lips and crossed blue eyes, perfectly captured the  ** _ecstasy_ ** Aqua was in.

** _SLAP~! SLAP~! SLAP~! SLAP~!_ **

** _"MMnnh~❤ Mnngh~❤ Fuckyes~❤💕 Ahh~❤ Ooohh~❤💕 That's the spot~❤💕💕 MMM~💗 T-Take it BITCH~💗💗💗"_ **

** _SMACK~❤_ **

The Keyblade Master slammed her dick down  _ all the way to the  _ **base** , shoveling down all 13-inches of her throat-fucking cock to Kairi's stomach, thighs moving forward and  _ squishing _ Kairi's cheeks as Aqua choked her with dick. For just the cherry on top, Aqua ran a hand down Kairi's saliva-drenched face and  **closed her nostrils, pinching them tight and preventing her from breathing any fresh oxygen.**

**"H-H-HNnNGGh...~?!!❤💕 G-GhhHKKHHH…!!!❤💕💕 ** ** _M-MMFFQUUAA…?!!💕❤ M-M-MMGGGHHFF….!💗💕💕"_ **

_ " _ ** _Shhhhhh…~💗 _ ** _ It's part of the training, Kairi~❤💕 I need to see how long you'll last without air~❤💕💕" _

Kairi couldn't breathe. She can't breathe… ** _ Aqua was actually choking her with her dick and closing off her nose to breathe in the air_ ** . The redhead pathetically raised her hands up and tried to smack Aqua's thighs to get her off, her weak palms doing nothing but just turning Aqua on harder. She pushed her hips deeper into Kairi's face, the teen feeling Aqua's pubes on her upper lip and nose, a loud  **gag** coming out while that throat-stretcher did it's job.

_ "Shhh~❤💕 Shhhhhh~❤💕"  _ Aqua rubbed her hair, gently scratching her scalp while her other hand still shut tight those pesky little nostrils from breathing any oxygen. She ground her pelvis into the young girl's face more, smushing her features and emptying her mind.

** _"G-Ggglkkh~❤💗💗...Glghhk~❤💕💗💗… Bffffghkh~💗💗💗💕… HgGlukh~💗💗💕💕..."_ **

The lack of clean air and the delirium that brought with it made Kairi easily give up, her face scarlet from being cock-choked while her dim, glazed eyes mindlessly looked back up at Aqua's sharp blues, a look of what could only be described as  ** _love_ ** gazing at her. She pet her hair again as she felt the girl gag once more, on the verge of passing out with cock blocking her windpipe.

" _ Ahhh~💗 So cute~💗💕 Not even a minute, and you're going to pass out on my cock, Kairi~?❤ Ohhhhh~❤….  _ ** _What a pathetic keyblade wielder~💗💗💕..._ ** _ " _

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

_ [Day 2] _

** _SMAAACK!_ **

_ "A-AAA _ ** _AAAAHHH~!!!❤❤❤💕 _ ** _ I-I-I'M S-SORRY FOR PASSING OUT ON YOUR COCK, M-MASTER AQUA~!❤💕💕 I-I PROMISE I'LL DO BETTER, J-JUST DON'T RECOR-" _

** _SMAAAAACKK~!!!_ **

** _"-RGHHOOOOOOOOHHHH~~~!!!❤❤❤❤ _ ** _ A-A-AHH, PL-PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEE~~~💗 I-I'M SUCH A U-USELESS BI-" _

** _SMAAAAAAAAAAACKKK~!!!!_ **

**_"-GHOOoooOOOOAaaaAAAaaAHHHHH~❤💕❤💕_** **_M-My BUuuuUUuuuUUUtttTT~~~💗_**_"_

"I've already told you countless times Kairi~❤ Unless you repeat what I said to you, I'll continue to discipline you and make your bottom more red~❤ I won't stop recording with your Gummiphone until you say the lines I've given to you, as punishment for not even lasting one minute without air on my cock~❤💕"

Aqua had her "apprentice" laid down on the grass, chin up and facing her own Gummiphone, Aqua propping it up against the same tree she gagged Kairi unconscious next to yesterday. Kairi could see her own blushing, drooling, teeth-gritting face with her Gummiphone on record, alongside a view of her bare ass high in the air, the underwear she wore yesterday  _ now wrapped over her red hair, a dark, wet stain on it from her squirting herself when she passed out on Aqua's cock. _

And her face and hair weren't the only things red on her: her succulent, little booty was  ** _spanked_ ** a sore, raw crimson, a harsh contrast to her soft and healthy peach complexion. The result of  **hours** of endlessly rough spanking from Aqua's powerful palms, the strength of each smack leaving Kairi winded and drooling with each swat to her asscheeks. She had gotten so  ** _wet_ ** from Aqua's discipline, her pussy  _ burning _ with need and wanting her virginity taken by such a strong and powerful woman. 

It also didn't help that Aqua's heavy fuckstick was resting between her perky mounds and her giant, warm balls were pressed against her tender vulva.

"Now… One more final time,  _ repeat  _ what I asked you to say to yourself: this will be valuable to your training if you want me to continue using a weak girl like you… ** _ Make up for your failures and entice me again, Kairi~💗"_ **

Kairi shook in fear. She can't let a cock like Aqua's get away. She can't.  ** _She fucking can't. _ ** Getting asphyxiated by that dick and its delightful taste was the absolute  _ highli _ ght of Kairi's life for so long. She needed to do better. She had to.

_ I-I-I n-need that DICK…~❤ I NEED AQUA'S DICK SO MUCH….❤❤💕 I-I'VE NEEDED DICK F-FOR SO LOOOOOOONG…~💗💗💕 SH-SHE OFFERED IT T-TO ME, A-AND I CAN'T DISAPPOINT HER...❤ I-I…  _ ** _I NEED TO BE A GOOD APPRENTICE~💗💗💗_ **

Her hands, previously clinging onto the blades of grass every time her asscheeks suffered another seismic spanking, were lifted up right next to her lying head, before forming two peace signs for the recording Gummiphone and slowly wagged her butt, Aqua's dick dripping a little bit of pre down onto Kairi's back as she sluttily smiled wide for the camera, throwing away all shame and dignity just to get that incredible dick

_ "H-...Hello~!❤ M-My name is K-Kairi, and I'm a c-cock-hungry little girl th-that is being apprenticed by M-Master Aqua and her big, d-delicious, and thick girlcock~!💗💕💕 B-But, I'm such a-...a-a useless, p-pathetic, and WEAK excuse for a Keyblade wielder~!❤💕💕 J-Just yesterday, I didn't even last a  _ ** _MINUTE_ ** _ on Aqua's y-yummy throatskewer, and now my st-stupid flat ASS is being punished by Master Aqua's calloused hands~!💗💕💗💕 B-BUT DON'T WORRY~!❤❤💕" _

The desperate slut raised her ass even higher, her small but fatty cheeks clenching the huge cockmeat in between her mounds tightly, and shook them up and down, up and down, up and down,  _ up and down, up and down,  _ ** _up and down-_ **

_ "I-I PROMISE TO PROVE MY WORTH AS A CUMDUMPSTER FOR AQUA'S DICK TO MY BEST ABILITY B-BY SHAKING MY BUTT AND MAKING HER F-FILL MY DARK HOLES WITH HER LIGHT~!!!💗💗💗 F-FOR THE NEXT WEEK OF COCK TRAINING, I-I'LL BE THE BEST KEYBLADE COCKSLUT IN THE UNIVERSE AND BE THE MOST USEFUL COCK-HUNGRY GIRL IN EVERY WOOOOOORLD~~❤❤❤ SO PLEEEEEAAASE, MASTER AQUAAAAAA~~~💗💕💗💕" _

She pulled her hands down from their peace signs and reached back towards her springy, bouncy buttcheeks, palm and fingers holding onto each one and **_spreading her two pert buns_** **_out, stretching her eager and winking asshole towards Aqua's cock, while her cunt underneath leaked out another splurge of pussy juice all over the ground below._**

** _"I-I-I NEEEEEEEEEED YOUUUUU~~~💗💗💗 TR-TRAIN MY INEXPERIENCED HOLES AND IMPROVE MY STAMINA~❤💕💕 H-HELP ME HOLD MY BREATHE WHILE YOUR MASTERFUL DICK FILLS EVERY INCH OF MY NECK~~❤❤❤ PAINT MY DRESS AND MY INSIDES WHITE LIKE THE PURE LIGHT THAT IS YOUR COOOOOCK~~~❤❤💕💕 M-MASTER AQUAAA…"_ **

** _Kairi opened her whore maw and stuck her tongue out, erotically moving about as spit dripped from the tip, her whole mouth wet and thirsty for more, making bitch-like noises to the Gummiphone while she jacked Aqua's cock off with her butt._ **

** _"AHHH~💗 AHHH~💗 AHHH~💗 LLPUAAHH~~~❤❤❤ I-I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL~💗💗💗 I'LL BE A GOOD COCKSLUT APPRENTICE AND DRAIN YOUR DECADE OLD JIZZ FROM YOUR ORBS DRY~💗💕💗💕 G-GIMME YOUR COCK, M-MOMMY~💗❤💗❤ YOUR DAUGHTER NEEDS IIIIIIIIIITTTTTT~~~❤❤💗💗💕"_ **

Aqua… Aqua could only stare at awe… She would've been happy if Kairi stopped after saying she'd be the best "cockslut" in all the worlds, but, she went off and added that to her motivation video…~

"Ohh…  _ Ohhh…~ You really are something special, aren't you Kairi~?❤💕  _ ** _As expected from a Princess of Slutty Light~💗"_ **

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

** _To be continued~..._ **


	2. Day 3: Anal Training

_ [Day 3] _

Another bright, ephemeral, and orange morning painted the magical landscape within the forests of Merlin's dimension, a serene and enchanting view exclusive to those invited by the Wizard himself. No doubt was this dimension the very pinnacle of nature's beauty, conjuring up such a remarkable place to give the Kairi and Lea such an ever peaceful location to train.

Rustling, green leaves as the wind dances through branches...

The red, hanging sun over the horizon that still lingered to give light...

Blooming flowers that embraced the light to give them life…

_ "AAHHHH~!❤❤❤ AHHHHH~!❤❤💕 AHHHHH~!❤💕💕 TH-THANK YOU M-MOMMY~!❤💕❤💕 THANK YOU F-FOR TRAINING MY BUTTHOLE WITH YOUR BIG COOOOOOOOOOCK~~~!❤❤💗💗 I LOVE IT~❤❤❤ I LOVE IT~❤❤❤ I LOOOOOOVE IIIIIIIIIIT~!!!💗💗💗 OOooOOOOH M-MOMMY'S COCK IS THE BEEEEEST~!!!💗💕💗💕" _

And a screaming little teenage cockslut on her hands and knees getting her virgin asshole  ** _used up_ ** by her blue-haired and busty Mommy, Aqua. 

"Of course I'm the best, Kairi~❤💕 I'm your first cock, and hopefully, the  _ only _ cock you'll take on in your new life as my slut apprentice~❤💕"

As if to demonstrate their new dynamic, Aqua let go of one hand gripping onto Kairi's waist, and extended it out to SNATCHED a fitful of her apprentices red hair and  _ pulled it back, also pulling up Kairi's moaning face and seeing the writhing, spitty tongue that trembled in cock-induced pleasure. _

_ "O-O-OooOOO _ ** _OOOAAAAAHHH~!!!❤❤💕💕 A-AHHHHHH~!!!❤💕💕 AHHHHH~!!!❤❤❤ HAAAAHHHHH~!!!❤💕❤💕 YEEEEEEEEEEESSHHHHHH~!!!💗💗💗 M-MY PUSSY~💗 MY BUTT~💗 MY MOUTH~💗 EVERYTHING~!!!💗💗💗💕 I-I GIVE EVERYTHING TO SATISFY YOUR COCK, MOMMY, S-SO PLEASE… PLEASE TRAIN MY BUTTHOLE INTO A GAPING TOILEEEEEEET~~~💗💗💗💕💕"_ **

True, pink hearts shone inside of her apprentice's wide and horny eyes, absolute adoration and  _ need _ communicating just as much as she said with a beefy gigacock stretching her asshole wide open. Assjuice flew out of her anal maw with every pull of Aqua's hips, those perverted guts lubing themselves just so to be fucked harder and faster by their new Mommy's fat dick. 

Aqua could only smirk

_ "Keep working on your battle cries, honey~❤💕💕 If you show enough resolve,  _ ** _maybe I'll dump my sperm into you and drown you in it~💗"_ ** _ _

This is how they started the day today, at the crack of dawn: two horny girls fulfilling each other's desperate  _ desires  _ to fuck and satisfy their built-up lust…

** _And Aqua had decided for today to be "Anal Training Day," and was going to take advantage of every, single, second of it~_ **

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

** _[_ ** _ Yesterday, after recording the video,~] _

** _SMACK~💗_ **

** _"H-H-HaaaAAAaaA~!!!_ ** _ ❤❤💕💕 O-O-One h-hundred and t-twenty-threeeeeeeeee...~!❤💕💕💕" _

** _SMACK~💗_ **

_ _ ** _"HOOOoooH~~❤❤❤ _ ** _ O-One hundred a-and twenty-fouuuuuurrrr~~~!❤💕❤💕" _

** _SMAAAAAACKKKK~💗💗💗_ **

** _"GOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOHHH~~~💗💕💗💕 ONE H-HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIIIIIIIIIIVE~💗💗💗❤❤"_ **

The dimension's sun had set long ago, and the full moon lit the world below it, providing still light that provided illumination on this dark night. Very important indeed, as it lit up the  **bright red, spanked-stupid, quivering ** ** _ass_ ** ** of a drooling Kairi, the bitch's eyes half-lidded with a brainless smile on her face, mind partially fried from the violent spankings that continued to be carried out by her Mommy, even after the amazing cockslut speech she gave to her.**

Though, of course, Kairi had her reasons. After declaring such degradingly lewd things to herself for Aqua's own pleasure and happiness, the Keyblade Master thought it best to give her pupil her first reward for such dedication…  _ if _ , she allowed Aqua to finish spanking her ass until she was satisfied,  _ AND _ successfully counted  **each** spank without a single mistake in counting.

_ And  _ ** _satisfied_ ** _ she was, after spanking that adorable and squishy butt  _ ** _125 times,_ ** _ each cheek pure red and tenderized to the point that they were redder than Axel's own hair.  _ Her young pussy came 12 times throughout the spanking. The soil below damp with Kairi's juices. Asscheeks so beaten and punished, Aqua had turned them into sensitive erogenous zones.

"Congratulations, Kairi~!❤ It's amazing...your dedication to become my Cockslut apprentice…~❤💕 I really,  _ really _ do think you have the capabilities, to become my loyal cumdumpster~💗💕…"

Aqua brought hand and caressed those two cheeks, feeling the stinging  ** _burn_ ** she inflicted across her flesh with her powerful palms, cock spasming still at how cute and red her rump was. The girl below convulsed at the soft touch from those strong hands, leaking again as she moaned from the simple groping of her sensitive butt and smiling even wider.

_ "Hhaaahh~❤…. Haaaaaa~❤... Nhaaaaah~❤… Mhn-mmmh~❤💕… I… I did it, Mommy~💗 I t-took my p-punishment, like a g-good girl~💗💕💕… Haaaaa~~~❤" _

She looked back at her luscious  ** _Mommy_ ** , eyes glimmering and begging for the reward she was promised.

_ "S-So, c-can I have it, Mommy~?❤💕 Can your naughty, sl-slutty,  _ ** _needy_ ** _ daughter b-be graced with Mommy's... Mommy's a-?❤" _

** _"Shhhh… you don't have to finish your sentence… I'll gladly award you for your determination, Kairi~💗"_ **

Aqua rose up from her knees, standing back up on her feet and towering above the bending Kairi, her body highlighted by the moonlight that shined down and accentuated her thick, hourglass figure.

_ "Get on your back, Kairi~💗💕…" _

She didn't hesitate.

_ "Y-Yes, Mommy~❤" _

Despite her aching, sore asscheeks, Kairi finally relented and  _ plopped _ down onto the grass, slowly rolling her figure over weakly until she had laid over the ground on her back. She raised her legs up and planted her feet on the ground, knees bent and spread to provide Aqua a nice view of her plump, untouched pussylips, drenched with her fluids from the deepthroating and punishment she deserved for her failure as a good cocksleeve.  **The perfect position for Aqua to reward her~**

" **Mmm~💗…"** Aqua licked her lips again, a predatory gaze down on her sack of fuckmeat named Kairi as the whore got herself in position for Aqua's long awaited bonus reward. Content with Kairi's place, Aqua proceeded to grab onto her black spats and  _ YANKED _ them down, right before kicking off her steel shoes and pulling out her stockings for maximum comfort, laying bare her whole lower half for Kairi to see. Her creamy, perfect thighs, her strong and nimble legs, the perfect  **cock** in her sight and the dangling cum factories that have yet to release in her…

_ But _ , that wasn't the reward: seeing Aqua's unclothed body from the waist down.

" _ Let's restart, Kairi, my slutty apprentice~❤ For our first lesson now…" _

She walked on over, sashaying her thick hips for Kairi's view until she went behind her field of vision, in which case Kairi leaned her head back down on the grass floor to follow her Master,  _ only to be met with the view she was promised to taste after enduring Aqua's punishment~ _

_ "Hooaah~❤💕… M-Mommy's _ ** _ a-ass~~~💗💗💗"_ **

**The extravagant sight of two perfectly-shaped, bouncing, pounds of juicy ass-flesh stood over Kairi's field of vision, in addition to the aforementioned hanging balls that dripped a sweat-precum mixture from its sack and onto her face, a look of slutty amazement pulsing from her eyes.**

** _"...For our first lesson, you will begin with anal worship of my rear as I sit over your face and grind my taint across your nose and mouth~❤❤❤ Mommy will train you so that you can deal with the darkness that is being buried in an enemy's fat bottom, especially from strong women like me~❤❤❤ And, if you do a good job pleasuring my darkest place, I promise to fill yours with the "light of my Keyblade"~❤💗💗"_ **

Her knees trembled. Not in fear. But in  ** _anticipation_ ** . This was it. This was her reward.  ** _Aqua's delicious ass~❤_ **

Aqua grabbed onto one knee and quickly squatted down, her other hand grabbing ahold of the giant dick and slowly pumping it up and down, ass spread with her own little winking hole meeting Kairi's lustful, excited gaze. But those balls?  **They were already resting on her chin and settled on her neck, delicious ass and nut musk filling her senses.**

_ "H-H-Haaaaaahh….!!!❤ H-H-HAAAAAHH…..!!!❤❤❤  _ ** _H-HAAAAAAHHH…~!!!💗💗💗 A-A-ASS~!!!💗💗💕 M-MOMMY'S-!❤" _ **

** _PLLAAAPP~!!!💕_ **

Not another second lingered when Aqua decided to cut her apprentice off and  _ shoved her fat ass down onto her face, her mounds enveloping the whole of her head while her delectable asshole rubbed down onto Kairi's nose and grinded on her lips, now adding another reason for Kairi to love her Mommy~❤ _

_ "M-M-M-MmMMMFFFHH~!!!❤❤❤❤ NNNNMMMFFFH~!!!❤💕💕❤ GNNHHHFFFH~!!!💗💕" _

** _SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFF~~~❤_ **

** _"G-GHHRRKKKMMMFFFHHH~~~💗💗💗💕 MMNNGRRGHHMM~~~💗❤💗❤💕"_ **

The loyal bitch inhaled that delicious musk inside of her mouth and nostrils with no hesitation the moment Aqua sat on her, and the moment she did that, her mind  **blanked** and stars popped out of her vision, the intoxicating smell of ass and balls overwhelming her already fragile mind. In fact,  **all that raw musk fried her brain.**

_ OoooOooOOOOOGHHHFUUCK, S-SO GOOD, IT SMELLS SO FUCKING GOOOD~!!!!💗💗💗 FUCK, MOMMY'S SO FUCKING PERFECT, MNNFF~~!!!❤❤❤  _

** _SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFF~~~💗_ **

_ AaaAAAAAaaaaAAAAA _ ** _AaaaAAaAAAHHHHHH_ ** _ ~~~💗💗💗💗  _ ** _PERFECT COCK, PERFECT BODY, PERFECT SKILLS, PERFECT SKIN, P-PERFECT AAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS~~~❤💕❤💕💕 DROWN ME IN YOUR ASS MOMMY~💗💕💗💕 SUFFOCATE YOUR PATHETIC SLUT AGAIN WITH YOUR BIG ASS~❤❤💕_ **

Her hands stretched out and grabbed onto each of Aqua's thick cheeks, her digits  _ dwarfed _ by the sheer amount of  **ASS** her Mommy had hid in her tight spats, discarded off to the wayside to never be worn back again while the Master eagerly jiggled her thick booty into Kairi's head. Aqua looked down coyly with a perverted face, eyes filled with heart pupils of her own while she wore a wide, dirty grin on her face, arm furiously stroking her colossal dick slick and swiftly.

_ "A-Ahhh~❤❤ I-Is your Mommy's bottom too much for you, Kairi~?❤💕 You better hope not~💗 If you pass out again while I'm giving you your reward, I would be  _ ** _very_ ** _ disappointed in you…~❤ N-Now, let me see if you  _ ** _will_ ** _ keep you word and not fall unconscious~❤💕💕..  _ ** _Prepare for the darkness~💗💗💕"_ **

Readjusting her position, Aqua stopped squatting and just outright  ** _smothered Kairi into her ass,_ ** knees on the ground when she started to bounce her fat ass up and down into Kairi's maw, her fleshy globes clapping the sides of Kairi's redhead and ruffling her hair.

And, from Aqua's own mouth, Kairi prepared indeed. Opening her mouth wide and prodding her hungry tongue to taste more of her Mommy, a particularly heavy bounce ** jammed her to the into Aqua's anus and gave the squirming girl the bitter and… ** ** _sweet taste of her Mommy's yummy asshole~!❤_ **

** _"_ ** **GLLAAaAaAgh~!💗💗** ** _ Shhllrruup~!❤💗💗 MMmmn_ ** **ghuah** ** _~!💗💕❤ Sschlpp~!❤💗💗 Skllrp~!💗❤❤ Shlllp-Aaaaah~!❤❤❤ SHLLUUUUUUURP~!!!💗💗💗 H-HAAAHHH~!!!❤💕💕"_ **

The reverent worship of her taint being slathered and tongue-fucked by her anxious mouth, lips encircling Aqua's hole and just  **sucking** in her deliciousness, Kairi's squirming hips raised high with her back arched and spritzing more cunt-lube on the wet grass. Not only was Aqua's enormous fuckstick of a cock capable of reducing this horny redhead to submit and degrade herself for Mommy's pleasure, it looked like her asshole was another aphrodisiac that just turned Kairi into a ravenous ass-eater.

All those disgusting noises and the sensation of a thirsty tongue twitching inside of her untouched anus for a decade just made Aqua jerk herself faster, dribbles of spit leaving her mouth as Kairi did the same and coated her hole in a coat of spittle~

** _"F-F-Fuuuuuck…~💗💗💗 Tongue-fuck Mommy's asshole GOOD, Kairi~!💗💕💕 M-Mmmmh~❤❤❤ I'll make sure to test your endurance again, so… Let Mommy immerse her fat ass on your face even deeper and see you don't suffocate, okay~?💗"_ **

Her prick we just  _ pissing _ precum at this point, the magnificent anal stimulation from her apprentice hitting all the right spots, endlessly spewing her cockjuices and getting it all over her hand, letting most of it fall and soak into Kairi's pink and plaid dress. The rest slid down her lower body and intermixed with her dribbling snatch, her slutty body shining in the moonlight.

And like a master of her word, Aqua clasped both hands around her shimmering dick, the goliath fuckpole glistening, and enthusiastically  **bounced her great, glorious ass down Kairi, helping her stab her prickling tongue into her asshole's depths.**

** _"_ ** _ G-gGG _ ** _GHNNNMMMFFFFHH~?!?!💗💗💗 H-HNNNNGHHFFFFHHUHH~~~!💗💕💕❤ M-M-M-MMHHFFFFFGGHHH~~~❤💕💕💗💕"_ **

Kairi speared her tongue as far as she could go while absorbing Mommy's ass-taste, not even caring her face was so buried deep in her jiggling blubber and had absolutely no air to breathe and keep her lungs nourished.  _ All that was inside was the appropriately mind-melting musk of her luscious mass choking her and filling her brain with its essence~❤ _

_ HooooOOOOOOO _ ** _OooOOOOOO--a-a-ass aSS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS ASS~💗❤💕💕 MOMMY'S ASS~💗💗💗❤ MOMMY'S ASS~!💗💗💗💕 MOMMY'S ASS IS SUFFOCATING ME TOOOOO~~~💗 B-BUT I'LL BREATHE IT IN~❤❤❤ I'LL BREATHE IN HER MUSKY AROMA AND LIVE OFF OF MOMMY'S COCK AND AAAAAAASSSSSSS~❤_ **

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

_ [30 Minutes later…~] _

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

** _"Nhhaah~💗💕 S-so good~💗 Mmfffh~❤💗💗 What a good little bitch apprentice~💗💕"_ **

Aqua's nipples had hardened in tandem with the night's chilly winds, the pre-fluid soaked cock that she's edged for the past half hour, and her raw, spit-bathed sphincter freeing itself off of Kairi's sweaty head and finally standing up in what felt like  ** _hours._ ** A shiver went down Aqua's spine as she stretched a hand back to feel the results of Kairi's training with her reward, feeling the inch-thick slobber that covered the insides of her asscheeks~ Her asshole winked reflexively, nimble fingers feeling lukewarm spit in her orifice, and an ebullient, joyous grin grew on her face.

** _"M-Mmnnnnnh~❤… _ ** _ G-Good job, Kairi~💗 To feel a petite girl tongue my hole in so long,  _ ** _and_ ** _ actually staying conscious while I smothered you so much…~❤💕  _ ** _I shall definitely continue to Part Two of our anal training, to train your butthole to fit and become my cock's new home~💗"_ **

While Aqua kept her stockpiling cumload inside of her growing nutsack, not feeling that Kairi deserved the blessing that would be her decade-long jizz explosion yet; the girl in question just stared up at the sky, with ass-glazed eyes and a slutty beam that panted visible, musk-stained breaths into the air. Her bobbed hair was  **swamped** with ass-sweat and Aqua's anal juices, wet, red locks streaked all over her face from the  ** _journey_ ** that was Aqua and her beautiful ass.

Quite simply, Kairi was ass drunk with love~❤

_"Ehe~...❤ E-Eheheehehehehe~💗💗💗 A-A-_**_Assssss~~~💗💕💕_** _Eheeeee~❤… My ass~❤💕..._**_M-My ass ish not g-good enough, Mommy~❤ I-It'sh nowhere n-need ash good as y-your a-asss~💗… B-But…"_**

Aqua was going to acknowledge Kairi's realization that her own rear paled in comparison to Aqua's mighty pair, glad to realize that Kairi had much to improve if she were to be Aqua's cumdump;  _ but the redhead was two steps ahead of her master. _

Arms and legs weak from being left without anything to do while Aqua's juicy ass sat on her, the whore  _ nonetheless _ found the inner strength to flip herself over and flop stomach-first, determining her knees to lift herself up along with her hands and stick her dirt-stained booty up again. She even crawled a bit forward and supported herself against the strong base of a tree, her cheek pressed against the bark while longingly gazing back towards Aqua and her giant meat.

** _"B-But Mommy can fix me~💗 Mommy can train, improve, e-enhance, and develop me into a better woman~💗💕 She can train me and save m-me from the useless, st-stagnant, and bland little girl I am, a-and make me into the best slut for her dick for all time~💗💕💕 Train me Mommy~💗❤❤"_ **

A hand reached back and pealed her backside to reveal again her own, winking asshole, still virgin and unpenetrated by Aqua's mammoth dick and yearning to be opened wide.

** _"Train me into a Princess of Sluts~❤❤❤"_ **

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

_ [...Back to the morning~] _

** _"HH-HHOOOOGHHOOO-OOOOHHHH-HHOOOOHHH~~~!!!❤❤❤❤ YOU REAM MY ASS SO FUCKING GOOD MOMMY~!❤❤💗💗 B-BREAK IT~!❤ BREAK IT~!💗 BREAK IT~!💗 BREAK IT AND TURN IT INTO A GURGLING FUCKHOLE THAT WILL STORE ALL OF YOUR COCK MILK FOR ME TO DRINK~!💗💗❤ I-I'M SO HAPPY TO BE USEFUL MOMMY~!💗💗💗 SO HAPPY MY ASS IS USEFUL TO YOUUUUUUUUU~~~!!!💗 GH-GHOGK-OOHGHH-OOOHHH-HAAAH-HHAAA-HAHHHAAAAAAA~~~💗💕💗💕"_ **

Whatever song the birds in the trees sang were overpowered by the redhead buttslut's whore-howling resounding the entire training dimension, and Aqua couldn't have it any other way~ 

It may have had a rough start, but her redemption with her ad lib on day 2 had happily made Aqua decided to give her a second chance, and the amazing tongue-service she gave that provided her asshole a good time sealed the deal, along with still staying awake. And now, she gladly fuck-slammed her huge, lubed bitch breaker right through Kairi's virgin insides and morphed them into a deep, cock-made chasm~❤ With this one action, Aqua made Kairi another one of her exclusive cockslut bitches, with an ass so loose and ruined, only the Master's girthy girlcock could satisfy this pig that begged for her legendary ass-splitter~❤

_ "Keep screaming bitch~❤" _

Powerfully loud, hole-crushing  ** _SMACKS~❤_ ** ringed alongside Kairi's screams, the sole cause of her beastly noises with every base-smashing pound of Aqua's anal training. Her fingers still entangled and pulling back her head in clear dominance, Aqua's relentless hips beat onto that drooling orifice until she was satisfied and Kairi fucked senseless.

** _"Mommy still has the rest of today to beat your hungry butthole to a pulp~💗"_ **

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

** _To be continued~ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... I've been thinking of extending this a little bit by providing alternative chapters, where Aqua remains disappointed in Kairi and leads to a "Bad Ending" because kf how pathetic she is as a girl for Aqua to fuck.
> 
> Maybe if that idea gets enough support, after I finish the week that leads to the "Good Ending," I could work on it~ That just depends on how popular this fic gets~


	3. Day 3 Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THINK I'VE ABANDONED THIS?!
> 
> I almost did actually. And I apologize for it, especially those who've been waiting for months on end the next chapter. I can't guarantee that the next chapter will be produced more quickly than the unofficial delay there's been between chapter 2 and 3 here.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry this took so long for me to do. To be honest, I got a wake up call by Suomyona'a comment about how much they loved this, and I know others loved this so much too, sooo...
> 
> ENJOY AQUA CONTINUING TO TRAIN KAIRI TO HER FULL (COCKSLEEVE) POTENTIAL!

** _[Middle of Day 3, a couple of hours until Day 4...]_ **

** _SPLHHRT! SPPLLSSHRT! SPLUURRHT~! SPHHLUSHHT~_ **

The taller, blue-haired Master had held onto and pulled up the ankles of the little bitch Princess below her, bouncing and squatting over and over into the screaming cockslut's meager asshole between her elevated legs, all the while continuing to pound her willing fuck-tunnel with the pathetic slut cumming non-stop~! Cunt-juice sprayed out of her spasming cunny from the redhead's lifted waist being railed down by giant, mind-breaking girlcock, well and truly fucking her stupid with her twat showering her dumb bitch-face with pussy lube.

** _"OOOOOOHHHAAHHIIII~~~~💗❤💕💕 H-HOOHHGOOIIIIIIIII~~~💕💗💗❤ I'M C-CUMMING MOMMMYYY~!💗💗💗💗💗 M-MMYYYY SLUTTY BUTTHOLE IS CUMMIIIIING-GHOOOHHH~!!💕💗💕💗 Y-YOOUU'RE BUTTFUCKING ME S-SO HARD MOMMYY~~!💗💞💞💗 M-MOOHMMY~💗💗💗💗"_ **

A deranged and broken cock addict had replaced the sweet, caring, and determined personality of poor, pure Kairi. Crazed, glazed, and deranged cum-craving eyes crossed and rolled up in sexual insanity, a gigantic fucked-silly smile with her tongue out completing the image of the cock bimbo she was. Sweat, pussy-fluids, precum, tears, spit, snot, **_all_** of it was on her contorting, fucked-stupid face, built up from literally **three days of abuse and sex~**

The moonlight above did well to shine on both girl's faces, the night sky's glow highlighting the shining sex fluids caked all over Kairi's nasty soup of a face, and the light casting on the absolutely  ** _naughty _ ** Mommy Aqua served to show off the condescending expression she made looming down at her Keyblade sleeve, a snide grin as wide as her face spitting on Kairi lovingly.

_ "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi~!❤💕 I've only been destroying this ass for a few hours, and yet you're slurring like the drunken cock-retard you're supposed to be  _ ** _later~!❤💕❤💕 Why can't a pathetic teenage bitch like you handle a foot-long dick in your ass without turning stupid~?!💗💗💕"_ **

The ass-rammings increased in tempo and force, until eventually nothing but the overpowering sound of rabid anal flesh-clapping replaced the serene background noise of the forests with full-on  **FUCKING** with wild abandon, Aqua's skilled hips striking into Kairi's dainty asscheeks a shade darker than Axel's hair at this point, her skin bruising from Aqua's relentless dick-assault.

** _"NGHAuUUOOAAHHHHGHIIIIIIIII~!!!💕❤💗💕💕 I-I-I'MMH SHOWWY MOOMMYYY!!!💗💕💕❤❤ I-I-I'MMH ShO SHOR-"_ **

** _SMAAAACK!!!_ **

** _"GgGWFfOOoAAOh~~~!💗💞💞💞"_ **

Aqua had let go of one ankle to lean further down and  ** _SLAP_ ** Kairi's wet baby face to stun her dumb, then progressing to another on her other cheek-

** _SMAAAAAACK!!!!_ **

** _"F-FGOHhHOOoOooOIII~~!!!💕💗💗💗"_ **

-and then  **hooking her index and middle fingers up the squealing bitch-princess' nostrils and pulling them just to help Kairi fit the look better of being an inhuman cumdump plaything for Aqua's amusement~!**

_ "If you're not going to sound like a respectable human being, then you might as well be a  _ ** _Fuckpig~💗 _ ** _ Fucking  _ ** _OINK_ ** _ for me slut-- _ ** _OINK FOR MOMMY~!❤"_ **

** _SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIRT~~~!❤_ **

If the extra massive cuntload of sprinkling femcum wasn't any indication, then the visceral strangulation of Aqua's girthy sphincter-breaker should clue in the fact that Kairi  ** _loved being called a fuckpig. Fuckpig. _ **

** _Fuckpig._ **

** _Fuckpig~_ **

** _FUCKPIG~❤_ **

** _"O-O-O-O-OOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNKKK~~~💞💕💞💗💞 O-OIINK OOOIIIIINK OINK OINKK OINK--oOOOOHHOOGHHAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOIIIIIIIINKKKKKOOooOOOHHH~~~!!!💗💞💗💗💕💞"_ **

Kairi's lifeless blue irises crossed even harder than before, and so did the brainless expression now forever frozen on to her that was the epitome of being  **broken.** The cock-addict Princess of Light instinctively raised her hands to her eyes and held double peace signs that demonstrated she  _ was _ learning Aqua's Training, the immediate response to her Mommy's command and how well she embraced her sexual lunacy, and how  _ fucking  _ ** _well her ass was clenching Aqua's prick~!_ **

** _"Yes, yes, yes, YES, YES~❤" _ ** Aqua's pulsating pale balls quivered at the delightful squeezing of her new bitchsleeve's insides.  ** _"Make my dick feel even BETTER!"_ **

The bouncing cock-pummeling and it's anal abuse served to only break the fragile little thing that was Kairi's mind into a gasping meat-sleeve who's only purpose from here on out was to be Aqua's backup fuck-slave. Because as is, Kairi has more or less become nothing more than a  _ used tissue _ for Aqua to decide to go back to and rape silly if she felt like she needed a spare asspussy to fuck, and the way Kairi was developing only made Aqua's gut-puncher harder.

Lips pursed in an O-face from her degenerate oinking like she was ordered to, the realization that Kairi had become Mommy's  ** _Nasty Squealing Fuckpig _ ** made her heart beat as hard as the bludgeoning anus-reamings, her legs eventually wrapping around Aqua's delightful waist to make her sore ass slam in rhythm to the huge butt-basher that's Mommy's dick.

** _"NHHHAGHHAAA OINK OINK OIINK OINKK OINK~!!!💕💗❤💗 _ ** _ Y-YOU'RE- _ ** _OIIINK~!_ ** _ 💗 _ ** _FUCKING _ ** _ MY USELESS ASS SO GHOOOD~!!!!❤❤💕💕 H-HUUAHHH  _ ** _OINK~!💗💗💞_ ** _ I'M FALLING IN LOVE~!!💗💞💞  _ ** _I-I-I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH MOMMY'S DICK ALL OVER AGAIN~!!!!💗💞💞💗💗 OOOINK~!!❤❤💕💕 I'M SOOOORRY A FUCKPIGGY LIKE ME IS IN LOVE WITH YOU~~!!💞💗💗💞💕 PL-PLEASE RAPE MY BUTTHOLE U-UNTIL ITS BRUTALIZED AND R-RAW--OOOOOIIIIIIIIINNK~~~!💗💞💞💞"_ **

It was as if the clarity of being nothing but Aqua's Fuckpig had effectively transformed Kairi (If the analingus suffocation and general bullying didn't do that already) into an even bigger  **degenerate.** What a fucking gross disappointment of a Warrior of Light~ 

** _It just wanted to make Aqua demolish her even more~!❤_ **

_ "You revolting  _ ** _sex-deviant~!!💕 _ ** _ Have you no shame~?!💕❤💕 What a disgusting ass-slut I have in my possession!  _ ** _You truly are no Keyblade wielder--you're nothing more than a RAPETOY TO ME NOW~!!!💗"_ **

Now with that declaration, one would expect that Aqua was just going to jack up her colon-poundings-

** _SCHHPLOOORPP~!!_ **

**"OOOooOoOOhHOO** ** _OOOOFFFGGHHHGHFFUFUUUUUUUCKF-FUUUUCKFUCKFUUCK~~~!!!💗💞❤💗💕 M-MOOOMMMMY OOOOOOOOHHHHHH--!!!!!💗💞💞💞💗💗💞"_ **

**-instead she heaved her whole elephantine fuckpillar out of Kairi's contracting sphincter mercilessly and almost pulled out her whole ass out in one hard jerk of her flesh-python, and with it, Kairi's coherent mind~❤**

_ "Hey, what's wrong FUCKPIGGY?💗 Mommy only pulled her cock out! Keep oinking like the bitch you are~!❤💕💕" _

Besides another involuntary spritz of her cunny all over her lying upper body, Kairi's spread eagle legs shot right back up straight to the sky as sexual tremors rocked her body from Mommy's cock forcibly dragged out of her asshole, her anal rim a chasm that remained uclosed from her Master's fury.

** _"AHH-AAHAUUHH-HHHOOAH--N-N-NOOOOOOOOO~~!!💗💞💞💗 D-DON'T LEAVE MY ASS MOMMY, I-I-IT'S SO EMPTYYYYYY~!!!💗❤💞❤💕❤ PLEASE PLEASE PLESSE RAPE MY ASSHOLE AGAIN PLEASE-"_ **

** _SPPLAAACK-SPLOOORT-SMAAAAAACKK-PPLLOOOOPP-THWAAAAP-SCHLOOOOP!!!!_ **

** _"O O O OO O O O O O O O H HG H GGG-H-G-H OO O F G K A A A A A A A O O O O O O O O O U U U U U UO O O H H H KGGGG G H H I I I I I I I I I I I I-I-I I I ~ ~ ~ ! ! ! ! ! 💕💞💗❤💞💕💗❤💞💕💗💕"_ **

And Aqua only repeated the process a couple more dozen times, pulling in and out Kairi's tender anal walls, and more or less  **hauling ** that scrumptious fuckhole like a flesh-accordion, the buttslut's squalid rectum clinging onto that club-shaped shaft as if it was her life line~! Once, twice, thrice...

_____________________________________

** _(A few minutes later…)_ **

...It came as no surprise that eventually, after pulling and re-plunging her ass-breaker more than a hundred times, that Kairi's poor ass would gape beyond even the bulk of Aqua's babymaker, the third-rate sex slave partially passed out yet again and near on the verge of collapsing into a cock-ruined coma.

** _"Ghhu UuUuhheeeeeeee...~~~💗💕💞💞💕 H- hHeeee heehe…~~~💞💞💕💞 H-H-HOoiNk… O-OoinK… oinkh~💗"_ **

Pummeled into a sex-vapid mess of spewing anal and cunt juice with a well-beaten ass high in the sky, quivering legs whose feet jabbed into the dirt ground below and were dug into the grassy floor, a pursed mouth shaped in an O with spitty foam at her lips' corners, and near blank eyes with the faintist hint of Kairi's blue eyes nearly rolled entirely into the back of her skull...

_ "H-Hhaaah… H-Haah… Fuck…… Le-...  _ ** _Let's... r-record our progress so far…~❤💕"_ **

Shoving a hand down the dress pocket that contained her Gummiphone, Aqua quickly opened up the video function of the device...

____________________________________________________________________________

** _(Dusk, a few hours until Day 4…)_ **

_ "Come on honey~ Show the camera your asshole and stretch it wiiiiiiiide open~❤💕 Mommy needs to see how much I've gaped it before I let you fuck this cock on yourself, Fuckpiggy~💗" _

The bluenette's smile has never faltered once the moment Kairi exposed her little behind to try and entice Aqua, and at the moment, it was smiling at the additional extra "accessories" she made her obedient fucknugget of a slut wear on herself that illustrated how far gone Kairi had become.

** _"O-Oink~!💞"_ **

The human pig that was Kairi responded to every word of Aqua's with a noise befitting of a girl who had fallen so far down, to being the  ** _dirtiest_ ** fucking  **slut** and throwing away all self-respect she had just for the chance of having her brain go numb when Mommy's dick bashes her in silly. What helped to amplify this new, grotesque slutty Kairi were the  ** _pig ears_ ** she wore atop her moist, oily hair, joined by her drenched white panties that she wore as a crude hat; a black  ** _blindfold_ ** that obscured her eyes and left her visionless with the words 🖤~ **MOMMY'S TOILET~🖤** written on top; a  ** _nosehook _ ** that kept Kairi's nostrils pulled and added further to her image as the fuckpig she was; an actual  ** _cattle ear tag_ ** attached to the pig ears that stated she was  **Mommy's Pathetic Fuckmeat Bitch🖤; ** all topped of by the fact that the young Kairi's garments gifted by Master Yen Sid were "modified" to suit her new role as Aqua's soon-to-be cumdumpster~

Starting off, Aqua  _ shrunk  _ Kairi's raiments to make them tighter and better show off what little curves her teenage body, with the added bonus of her skirt being too short to cover her wet, gaping ass now and her bruised-blue cheeks. The cloth that covered her modest chest was cut off and shamelessly  _ displayed  _ her pathetic B-Cup teets, offset only from her puffy areolas and hard nipples being  ** _pierced_ ** with nipple rings Aqua put on her; one of them even having a Wayfinder amulet she attached as a finishing touch~! And now marked on the back of Kairi's dress was the last modification:  _ tally marks counting in the hundreds of  _ ** _thousands _ ** _ that will represent Kairi's future with Aqua~❤ _

Now, with that out of the way, what was Kairi now doing for Aqua at the present moment?

** _"M-Mooommmyyyy~~~❤ Th-This useless SLEEVE deserves to be drowned i-in your GODCOCK'S CREAM~❤💕💕 OINK~💗 P-Piggy Kairi is a dumb c-cock-bitch that loves having her inferior a-ASS get DESTROYED by you~💞 Mommy a-almost already prolapsed meeeee~~~💞💞💞"_ **

Bent over in the open field cliff with nothing to lean against, Kairi's pristine hands  ** _JABBED_ ** themselves down her loose fuckhole of an anus and manually stretched it open back to the size it was when Aqua's supreme gigacock was fuck-bashing it and her intestines apart to make way. A glistening red mass of Kairi's battered sphincter proof of how well and truly  ** _fucked gaping_ ** Aqua turned her apprentice's ass into, her wrecked hole that stretched on almost half a foot wide from Mommy stirring her anus up like her colon was a butter-churner, it was a sight to behold now recorded onto her Gummiphone for posterity and demonstration of Kairi's slutty devotion~!

** _"M-Mommy turned my b-butt into her personal f-fUCKHOLE, A-AND IT FELT SO GOOD HOW SHE RUINED MY INSIDES~~💗💞💞💕 Th-This is the POWER of m-my MOMMY, MASTER AQUA~!💗❤❤💕 H-H-HAAAHH O-OINK~!!!💗💞💗💞"_ **

Just like she did back in Day 1, Fuckpig Kairi began jiggling and shaking her perky ass all around for the camera to see, her buttfucked bottom the sole focus on screen while her face turned back to show off the slutty decorations added onto her person. Aqua the whole time eagerly stroked her fat cock at the joyous scene being played out for her own pleasure, most especially when Kairi continued on with her debaucherous begging and proudly show her destroyed asshole with the happiest and sluttiest smile on her face.

_ "O-Ohhh… Forgive me, Master Eraqus, b-but I enjoy becoming a Mommy to potential cocksleeves too much...💗" _

Said under her breath, a string of drool escaping one corner of her mouth, she may not have admitted it directly for her sleeve to hear, but Aqua was  _ really _ proud of Kairi. So proud, she may even decide to fill that tiny womb of hers if she wanted to...

Kairi just had to thank Mommy as much as possible:  _ without her, she would have never been able to get the brutal dicking she's been  _ ** _longing _ ** _ for, for so long~! _ And it was all thanks to Sora saving Aqua from the Dark World that let Kairi meet her new Mommy Master~!

** _"Th-Thank you Sora for saving m-my Mommyyy and l-letting her fuck my asshole so bad ~!💞💗 I p-promise to repay you by s-sending me and Mommy's videos to you~~!💕❤💕 A-And thank you s-so much Mommy--F-FOR BREAKING ME IN AND H-HELPING ME REALIZE MY DESTINY OF BEING YOUR K-KEYBLADE HOLSTER A-AND TO THROAT YOUR D-DICK AND EAT YOUR ASS AND R-RAPE ALL MY HOLES A-A-AND AND--"_ **

** _SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMAAAAAAAACK~!!!❤❤❤_ **

** _"OHooOOOOHHGGGFfFFKKkggHFgHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH-OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK~~~💞💕💞💕💗💕💞!!!!"_ **

** _SPPPPHHLLRRTT!!_ **

A fresh gout of Kairi-cream jetted out of her twitching honeypot from the sudden surprise!

Her vision blinded by the cloth, and the unending stream of constant praise to her beloved Master at the top of her lungs, Kairi didn’t notice Aqua’s footsteps until it was well too late, and had her hanging asshole  ** _slam-fucked back inside and filled back in all of the cock-made empty space that left Kairi’s overtaxed rectum vacant, with a healthy heaping of bowl’s worth of excess prenut pissed out of Aqua’s urethra! _ ** Her Herculean dick-impacts irritated Kairi’s inflamed asscheeks bright red yet again, the Keyblade Master’s powerful anal-bulldozing both a punishment  _ and _ reward to the Mommy flattery she proclaimed to Aqua and her Gummpihone to hear.

And by Kingdom Hearts, Kairi had been quickly refined into a half-decent cocksleeve by Aqua’s standards, and with the kind of love that spilled out of her drooling mouth eulogized the glory of her how fat and great her mommy’s dick was, how could Aqua resist~?

** _"You dirty slut, you fucking ass-obssessed dirty fuckslut of a Keyblade wielder: You are slowly becoming the PERFECT cocksleeve I've needed after all of these years~!❤ Take my fucking dick like the good girl you are, and keep praising Mommy until I dump 10 years of pent-up cock-gunk into your fuckholes~!❤💕"_ **

The perverse, cock-happy, beaming smile on Kairi's pigslut face was so indescribably stupid and happy, it looked more like a mindless fucksleeve than a normal human at this point.

** _"GHUUAHBGHAGHHAAHHOOUUAAHHGGHHFGAAAAAAAAHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHIIIIIIIIIIII~~~~💞❤💗💞❤💕💞 DICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICKDICK~!!!!!💞💞💗💕💞❤💗❤ MOMMY'S FUCKJUICE IS CUMMING ITS FUCKING CUMMING MOMMY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~!!!💗💞💞💞💕💕💕 O-O-OIIIINK OINK OINK OINKOINKOINKOINKOINKOINKOINKOINKOINKOINKOINK~!~!~!~!💞💞❤❤💞❤"_ **

From where Aqua had planted the Gummiphone to keep it recording still the Master and apprentice on their week-long training, the view it took were two fat asses with the fattest one on top and smacking into the punier asscheeks of the one below it, the huge cumcrates called testicles wildly swinign and smacking down onto the bare vulva exposed for the camera to see, nutsack wet with femcum that flew everywhere and watered the ground with endless cunt fluids. Both gorgeous, tantalizing cheeks rippled and insulated intensely, those thick, fatty globes clapping against each other in a symphony of meat-whacking that complemented the vocalists Aqua and Kairi.

**"LOUDER, FUCKPIG PRINCESS~!❤ LOUDER SO MOMMY CAN HEAR YOUR SCREAMS FOREVER~!❤💕💗"**

And soon enough, come the stroke of midnight at the apex of the moon's light glowing down on them, Day 4 would only be even  ** _better~❤_ **


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out @_@
> 
> This has been stuck on my Docs as a WIP for a few months now, so I'm finally glad to finish and now update this wonderful fic of mine.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it! Please do~

**[Day 4, Midnight]**

** _SMACK~! SMACK~! SMACK~! SMACK~! SMACK~!!!❤❤💕_ **

** _"GHoOOUuAH~💗💞💞💗... BhghOOOooOH~💗💞❤❤…. GhIiiiheEEeE~~💗💞💞💞... HheEeiieEE~~💗💞❤❤💞... BuuUhIIIiiiiieEEee~~💗💞💗💕💞..."_ **

_ "Who's got the fattest fucking cock in the world, Kairi~?❤" _

** _"Y-Y-Yours~💗💗💗"_ **

** _SMAAAAACKK~!!_ **

** _"FBGHOHOOOOHH~!!!💗💞💞💕💗"_ **

** _"'YOURS' WHAT, FUCKPIG❤💕"_ **

** _"Y-Your COOOCK OUGHGHH!!!💗💗💗❤❤❤ MOMMY'S COCK~!!!💗💗💞💕💗 I-I'M SHOWWY MOMMY~!💗💗💞💞💗💞"_ **

_ "Shhh… Shhhh…~ It's fine honey… You'll always be my little cock-addict girl, aren't you~?❤💕" _

** _"Nghoooohh~~~💗💞…... Y-Yeshh~💗💞💞 I-I'll be M-Mommy's girl a-all the ti--❤"_ **

** _ SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

** _"_ ** ** _\--GHHWWHOOOUUUHAAUAHAOAHAUAOAAAHHUAAANAAHUUUOOOOOHHHHGHHGHAFFUUUUUUUGGHUHGAUUHOOOHHHHFUUUUUUUGHGHKKOOOOOHHGHFUUUGKGKH--!!!!💔💞💔💔💞💔💗❤💔"_ **

** _"Fucking retard slut~❤❤❤ You're not a girl anymore: You're a FUCKIPIG~💗 NOW ACT LIKE ONE~💗💗💗"_ **

** _"--FUUUHFKOOOHHGFUUUCKKOOGOHHFUUUGGKHHO-O-O-OOOIINKOINKOINKOINKOINKOOOOINNNKOIIIIINKOINKOOOIIIINNKOINKOINKOINKOINK~~~!!!💔💔💗💗💞💞💗💞💕"_ **

In the bare field at the dead of night, nocturnal winds breezing through the grass and trees still, the ever squealing, sex-corrupted Kairi wholly wrapped her nearly limp arms and legs around her buxom mommy Aqua, ass planted and impaled onto the bluenette's intestine-gouging, veined fuckstick, sitting on her crotch with her small back to the camera that was the Gummiphone. Quite the view too, as it clearly taped the almighty  ** _powerfuck_ ** Aqua was repeatedly smashing into Kairi's vermilion asscheeks, and those delectable  ** _balls_ ** too, with how loose and wild her leathery she-scrotum spanked those plushy fuckpillows with their meaty  ** _CLAP~! CLAP~! CLAP~!-ing_ **

Aqua herself sat back on a different, decayed log for the perverse pair to continue their nasty amateur pornography, Kairi's phone doing well to capture every frame of slick asshole-tunneling and ballsack-pummeling with her skilled hips rapidly skewering up into the redhead's guts. One hand clutching her soggy hair through the leg holes of her slimy panties and black spats, both still on her head, and the other further below and molesting her left, fatty globe, scratching and spanking and squeezing it, Kairi was literally within Aqua's grasp; if her submissive slut-oinking wasn't already indicative to surrendering to her Mommy entirely.

Satisfied with her cruel degradation and dehumanization of her pig, Aqua yanked back on Kairi's hair and let go of her abused asscheek in order to peel off a part of her blindfold, opening back one of her eyes for the Keyblade master to see, so that the O-face she was making would be complete. And as it turned out, that once-sparkling eye's blue color had completely disappeared! Her irises replaced entirely with a cock-induced pink, hearts where her pupils were permanently marking the moment Kairi became Aqua's cumdumpster princess~!

Aqua grinned maliciously at her handiwork~💗

** _I don't want to admit it to her because I like bullying this thing, but Kairi is the best~❤ What a dedicated fuckhole~❤💕 Many other girls faint by this point, but not her: for that, she deserves an extra reward~💗💗💗_ **

Leaving that portion up so that Kairi's one, sex-broken eye was visible for Aqua to see for the remainder of their Training, Aqua kindly praised her fuckpig princess.

_ "What a nice little piggy you've become through my training Kairi~!❤💕 Such a good little broken fuckpiggy princess deserves a good-job kiss on the lips~❤💕💕 Now, stop oinking and stick that yummy tongue out for Mommy to play with~❤💕💞" _

Despite how calmly she conveyed this to her squealing sex pet in front of her face, the cock-barrage that was rendering her asshole raw-red and juicy from the continued super-poundings had left Kairi nearly braindead and pig-ignorant, limbs bouncing and almost lame from the sustained retaliatory buttfucking from Aqua didnt seem to end.

** _"--OOOiioooIiiinnNNKkhH OooOOiiIInNkkk OOoOOooIiiiHHHOOHHAAAAAH-U-UHH HUH~~~💞💞💗💗💞 UH HUH, UH HUH~~~💞💞💞💕💞💞 OINK~~💗💗💗💞💞"_ **

She also flopped her head violently in an attempt to show nodding, the motion interrupted multiple times from the sitting bounce-fucking the teen was receiving, before letting her head sag lifelessly onto Aqua's shoulder and stick her tongue out weakly like Mommy said. Said muscle was now loudly slurping and licking the bare skin of that same shoulder, polishing it wet and slick like they were her balls, because  ** _every_ ** fucking part of her Dickmommy master was absolutely perfect. 

** _"M-mHErRRY ME MooOMMYY~!!!❤💕💞💞 MAaaRrry YOUr PIgGYH PRINCSHESSH~~💔💔💔❤💕"_ **

What a stupid fucking pig~❤

____________________________________________________________________________

**[Day 4, about 3 AM]**

** _"_ ** ** _SHLRRP-SLLURP-SMAAACK--_ ** ** _ MWUAH~💗💕💕--_ ** ** _SMOOOCH~!❤❤ _ ** ** _\--MNGHFH~~💞💕"_ **

In a rare act of some kind of vaguely wholesome (though not really) union between the two fuckbirds, Aqua laid atop of her submissive fucksleeve's ruined body and passionately wrapped her lips around the smeared, cock-flavored, pube-sticking mouth of one delirious and slurping redhead, who had at this point discarded her name and better accepted the loving nicknames she was called as instead. Though still Kairi and not actually dead, Fuckpig had all but became her  **true ** name to her Dickmommy, and with this tender kiss that smacked their lips in an at-best depraved romance, the mind-broken Kairi truly accepted her new name and life~

** _"MnFfFF~!💕💕 GhmMM~~💞"_ **

Riku? Too scared to let his darkness take over and destroy her like her Mommy did for the past few days~❤

Sora? Well, Kairi forgot him once. Wasn't much of a surprise that the memories she had of him were fucked away again~💗

Her old life back in Destiny Islands? And her Grandma?  _ She'd let them fall to darkness once more if it happened again, as long as Mommy Aqua and her dick were there to break her over and over and over and over~❤❤❤ _

Finally, Aqua's scrumptious lips detached themselves from their sloppy dominance, tongue teasing Kairi's in one last open-air dance of their spitty muscles, before pulling back, dictating their tongue-fucking session was over. Several lines of gooey saliva connected their mouths for a few precious seconds before the strings fell onto Kairi and her bust, the young teen herself dazed and moaning from Aqua's expert kissing. 

** _"PFftghuuuooohhh~~~💗💗💗💞💞 G-Gheeheeheheheehehehe~~~💞💞💕💞"_ **

_ 'Mommy's lips felt sho good~💗❤💕❤ I wanna kissh her forevher~~❤💕💞💞 I wantsh more of her  _ ** _spit~💗💗💞💞'_ **

Aqua at this point didn't need to fuck her silly anymore with how she can easily make her an airheaded bitch with only her succulent lips. It was so fun to just see how her piggy princess got morally degraded even  ** _more_ ** than she has these few days.

** _"Pwwfthwaaahh…~~💗💕"_ ** Aqua graciously gave her needy bitchpig what she needed, the thick, phlegmy, wad of her spit drooling out of her pursed lips and into the open entrance Kairi provided, her tongue immediately twisting the juices and churning them in her mouthpussy like it was a delicious broth.

** _GULP~♡♡♡_ **

Swallowing down that delightful soup of Mommy spittle, joining the precum and anal fluids that settled into her stomach

** _"Haha~... _ ** **Mommy now also has your first kiss~❤ Say 'thank you Mommy~💕'"**

Kairi wouldn't say no, would she~?

** _"Ngheheehehe~💗 Thank… Thank you... Mommyyy~💞... I-I love...--❤"_ **

**S L L L L A A A A A A A A A A A A A M M M M M M ~ ~ ~ ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

Kairi's head fucking snapped back and recoiled, tongue and spit flying through the air while the whole world the two fuckbirds were in seemed to have gone silent, if only to better exemplify the  **level of destruction Aqua inflicted onto Kairi.**

Which was to say,  ** _secretly popping out her vigorous anal-skewer of a dick out of that loose and demolished butthole in the middle of her and Kairi's slurping Frenchie, and with skillful expertise, pressed her bulwark tip right at the poor girl's sopping labia, and BLASTING RIGHT FUCKING PAST HER HYMEN AND RAPED HER DICK RIGHT INTO KAIRI'S VIRGIN WOMB AND INSTANTLY MORPHING IT INTO A NEW COCKSLEEVE~!💗💕_ **

** _SpLLrRRrrrRRRrrrRrfFFtt~!!! SPLUUURRRRT~!!! SPLRRRRT~! FFffsHHTt~!! FFFSSSHHHHTT~~!!!_ **

Wild, animalistic thrashing erupted across Kairi's once lifeless body, every muscle and fiber of her being spasming in orgasmic shock and cock-ruined mental overload over  ** _Aqua slamming into that tight teenage pussy with no mercy, breaking it WHOLE! _ ** The squirting returned with a  **vengeance, ** that juicy honeypot pissing milky femcum everywhere onto Aqua's stomach like a malfunctioning fountainhead~ Her brain was actively frying from the merciless thrust that had taken her last virginity and instantly warped her cunt into a second holster to keep Aqua's colossal bitchmaker happy and warm, with the spit in her mouth even turning into frantic foam!

** _"OO O O o oooOo OOoO O o o ooOHh h GhHHoO O oOggGLlk KK kH~~~~~💔💔💔💞💗💞💕💞💔"_ **

A dumb, broken, gargled moan wheezed out of her foaming mouth, tongue to the sky wih her head flying back and recoiling harshly from the intrusion of her most sacred womanhood being reworked into another Mommy-sleeve, eyes near white and tears streaming to complete the look. Legs shooting up into the air and twitching in bursts of shock, the buttslut minx's instincts kicked in and her shaking, dirty arms propped their elbows against the dirt, hands raising to create two peace signs, each ring and middle finger crooked and unsteady.

_ "Oh Kairi, that's so sweet that you're still doing as I ask even if I just impaled your cervix onto my raging fuckbeast~💕"  _ the bluenette dom lewdly stated having not moved or grinded an inch since stealing Kairi's virginity.  _ "But don't you think you're forgetting something,  _ ** _my Love~?❤"_ **

Kairi's heart skipped a beat, and it wasn't because the gargantuan stomach-bulge that made her a pussy a near foot and a half cock-cozy weighed down on her chest:  _ She was Mommy's Love now? _

Of course, even if her body and mind felt like they were split in two, this dumb fuckslut was still loyal to do as her Dickmommy asked of her before. With blank white, crying eyes, a constantly contorting mouth, and two peace signs, Kairi finished what she was trying to say before-

_ "I-I lo….LOhhoVe y-youshh...  _ ** _Mommy~❤"_ **

Aqua spat on her face as thanks.

** _"Slut~💞"_ **

** _SchliiiCk-SMAAAACK!!!SCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACKSCHLICK-SMACK~~~!!!!_ **

Thus, Aqua pulled her hips back up and nearly dragged her soaking fuckstick out of that tight teenage cunt before  **slamming** back down, dick-bashing through the entrance of Kairi's uterus once again-

-then again-

-then again-

_ -then again- _

** _-THEN AGAIN~!_ **

** _"G-G-GOwWOAAghooOooOOOoooOoAAAAAAAGHHHGOOuuoOGhhaUuUUUUUOOOOGGGHHHHHH--PUUSHHYY BREAKING PUSSY BREAKING MY PUSSY IS BREAKINGGHHHHH~~!!!❤💔💕💗💕💞💕💞 HGGHIIIIIIIIEEGHIIIIIOOOOHHGH~~!?❤💔💗💔❤ BREAAKGH MAH PUSSHY MOMMY BRRAKE MY PUUSSSYYYYYYY PUSSY BREAKING GHHOOUUGHNGHOOOOOHHH~~~?!?!❤💗💔💗"_ **

The part of her brain that helped Kairi speak coherently short-circuited, the fuckpig princess spouting out deranged cock-shattered ramblings that exemplified the single-digit IQ she had now after being mind-broken multiple times. Every cunt-smashing collision of that superior  ** _GIGADICK,_ ** her ankles held down by Aqua's powerful, strong hands, evaporated her consciousness as a human and brought pleasure never before known even after four days of Mommy's Training. Her whole body was in shock:  ** _Aqua really was going to destroy her~💗_ **

The relentless pussy destruction is what this whole moment could only be called. Such an extreme,  **ultra mating press** with the purpose of demolishing every fiber of Kairi's being did so by the first thrust. Her baby room was retrofitted to become another cock-holster, and feeling it get SMASHED between the skin of her stomach and that rock-hard tip made stars light up on her eyes, and frothing spit spilling out of the sides of her screaming oral bitch-hole.

It was only improved with the rampant words of her glorious Master.

**"DO YOU WANT TO BE IMPREGNATED BY MY SEED KAIRI?!!❤💕💕 YOU WANT TO BECOME A MOMMY TOO, ** ** _WHORE~?!?!💞💞❤ _ ** **I'LL TURN YOUR FUCKING WOMB INTO MY ** ** _DELUXE SPERM-BAG, _ ** ** AND MAKE YOU HOLD ON TO ALLLLLLL OF THE SEMEN I HAVE IN MY BALLS EVERY ** ** _DAY, _ ** ** STUFF YOUR USELESS BODY TO THE ** ** _BRIM _ ** **WITH YOUR MASTER'S BALL-CHOWDER!!!💕❤❤ IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT KAIRI?!💗💗💗 ** ** _IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A KEYBLADE WIELDER?!?!!💗💞💞"_ **

**SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM** ** _SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM_ ** **~~~!!!!!!**

At this point the amount of juices Kairi's pussy exploded out of her ruined orifice was probably enough to water all the grass on this cliff and then some, every explosive CRASH of Aqua's hips down onto her diminutive body inciting another wet orgasm that left the redhead at her Mommy's mercy. Every bit of strength she once had, however brief her training with Axel was, entirely evaporated--her muscles less dedicated to swinging a Keyblade and more on jerking and grabbing and bracing against the god-cock that improved her life. Her breasts had become tools for Aqua to play with, pasties with piercings for the older woman to tug and pull at her pink nipples. Her diet these past few days had become nothing but swallowing precum and assjuice, with a side of Mommy's golden showers and a sprinkling on pubes. Her asscheeks, forever red as her auburn hair, were playthings for Aqua to smack against, with her hands or her hips. Let's not even mention the state of her holes and her jubilant ahegao.

Mommy had already well and completely transformed Kairi into a fuckslut she-pig built for dick and abuse: turning her baby room into a cum-bag was just another step into being the perfect cumdumpster for Aqua❤

And with her slurred piggy speech, Kairi answered dutifully.

** _"YyYEeEeeeESHH~ ~~❤💔💗💕 OOhoHO nGHOoOOOooO~ 💔💔❤💕 Iim mPReg NaTE-oOi i IINkk~~💗❤💔💔💗 IhMP ReGNATe~ ~❤💕💔❤ gHooOOoh P-PiIGGyyy-pUUsshhy cumMMIIIIInnGG ~~~💕❤💔💕❤ PwweEAssh CWuUuuum~!~ 💕❤❤💔 GGiive mHee bABiiiiiesshhh MooooOoommmyyyyyyy~~~💗💔💕💗 MoOOmmMMyYyyyy~~~💗💔💗💔💗 MOOoooOOhHHHHMmmmMMIIIIEEEEEE~~~!!!!!!💗💞💗💞💗"_ **

Such a passionate call to be inseminated by possibly the most chewiest, thickest, and chowdery cum by a dick that hasn't had release for over 10 years… For anybody else, they'd easily do so and reward their slutty little Kairi an ocean's full of their egg-fucking cream, turn this teenage redhead piggy princess cockslut into a pregnant broodmare whose exclusive use is to dump their leftover spunk into…

How do you think Aqua responded?

** _"Nope~🖤"_ **

** _*SPPLLLLLOOPPPPPPPCCCKKKK~!!!!!!*_ **

**As amazing as this virgin pussy was, Aqua promised before she would only deliver her 10-year payload by the end of their week of training, and so, without any further delay, she roughly yanked her dozen pound behemoth dick out of Kairi and her pretty cunny, almost pulling out her hole along with her cock with how tightly she clung to it, instead resulting in a wide and gaping ** ** _twat_ ** ** that then flooded the ground with the largest waterfall of femcum to launch itself out of that abused fuckhole.**

** _"...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!💗💔💞💔💔💕💞💔❤💔💔💗💔💔💗💔💗❤💔💕💞"_ **

**Kairi didn't even scream. The sudden, extreme drag of her Mommy's god-cock from her womanhood was so mind-shattering, she couldn't speak. She just thrashed and had a sexual seizure instead, back-arching off the ground, her head thrown back and her tongue limp on her face.**

**She even pissed herself from the cock-shock, ass soaking to the embarrassing cherry-on-top of a paralyzed Kairi squirting clear and yellow juices from her bullied pussy~💕**

** _"Ahh~❤_ ** That felt really amazing for my cock~ Oooooh, it's gotten even longer and harder…~💗"

Plowing through such a fresh hole, and the vice-grip tightness as it clung to her 3-and-a-half inch wide shaft, did in fact make Aqua's phenomenal phallus even more splendid and bull-like, with bulging, pulsing veins that made the whole thing throb with every beat of her heart, a more dull red to make the darker-colored monster even more sexually menacing, an additional length that made the entire thing a finger shy of  _ two whole feet _ in length, topped of by being so large it was weighed down by its own weight.

It really did look like it would tear Kairi in two now, and she  ** _adored _ ** it.

"Phew… After all of that hard work I did of rearranging your uterus and cervix to become shaped like my dick, I think I deserve a rest on my favorite  ** _seat~💗_ ** I think it's only fair if I take that luxury as repayment for gaping your little bitch-holes, Piggy~?💗💕"

Even in a near unconscious state of practically being brain dead, Kairi's training paid off and she still stayed awake, replying the only way she knew how to after being destroyed to such a degree.

** _"O-oohHhOOoOiii-IIiinnKkhhhh~~~~~💔💔"_ **

____________________________________________________________________________

**[Day 4, Morning]**

** _"SLRRPP-SLRURP-_ ** **MMNNGHFFGH** ** _-SLKKK-SHHLLRP-_ ** **SHLLKMMFFFFH** ** _-SNIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFF-SLLPPH-SLURRK-SLURRRP-_ ** **fghHUUuuUghmMMmmFfFfff~!❤❤❤💕💕"**

** _"OooOOooooh yes yes yes yes yes~~~❤❤❤ Eat your breakfast harder honey, we've still got today and tomorrow to continue your training~💗 FUCK that tongue deeper into Mommy's asshole and drink up all of her anal fluid~💗💕 Ooooooooh fuuuuuuck~~💗💞💞"_ **

A familiar sight had taken place yet again, as the artificial realm's sun rose up yet again as well, the glow of the moon and the stars soon replaced by the golden veneer of Light coating all of which it's rays touched, a beautiful sight that never got tiring for Aqua to see, especially in contrast to the ever-night of the Realm of Darkness.

_ Another familiar sight was Aqua planting her buxom ass over the overeager cockfiend below once known as Kairi, her vast behind subduing the princess' whole face and trapping her mouth, chin, and even her neck in the sweaty confines of damp, lukewarm asscheeks, with a yummy rim being hungrily kissed and sucked by the broken redhead in a slurping Frenchie with spit galore~! The Master's contracted testes rested over Kairi's still-hooked nose in their glorious, almost-leathery ballsack, though most of it did sag down each side of her face, which had only left the young teen's eyes to be free from the nut-and-ass prison known as Aqua~ _

Though, technically speaking, her eyes weren't much better really, what with the eye-burning scent of  ** _pure girl-balls_ ** being all she could smell, tickling her nostrils with the sparse, blue sack-hairs that have lodged themselves deep into her sinuses. That bulwark of futa odor had mashed Kairi's very shattered brain into a congealed ** _ mush, _ ** rewiring every function and aspect of her personality to instead solely focus on nothing but  ** _MOMMY~!❤_ **

** _MOMMY'S COCK-_ **

** _MOMMY'S ASS-_ **

** _MOMMY'S BALLS-_ **

** _MOMMY'S C U M ~ ~ ~ ❤_ **

Her blank, shrunk, crossed-silly eyes told Aqua allllll she needed to know what Kairi was thinking at the moment. The thick, musky scent-clouds of sack-odor had almost made her lame, body twitching and limp from the overpowering smells that have corrupted her mind~ All backed up by the hungry, devoted rimjob her slimy pucker was receiving, and how much Kairi pushed her whole head higher up into her mommy, mouth overflowing with liquid that spilt everywhere on the patch of dirt Aqua forcefully sat her cocksleeve's bust onto.

As well as the ass-muffled praise and love that she felt vibrate under her rear that made her spine shiver with delight~❤

** _" SCHLOooOOOOoPPPP~❤❤❤ SLurPSluURPSLURPSLUUUUUUUUURP~ MMMmGHHHSHHhoOOooTAstYYYMMGGGHHH~ MMMTtASHTYAsSHHHOLLEMMmmGGHHH~ "_ **

This was already beaten into her head, literally…  _ But Mommy's ass was so much better and fatter than her own~💕 So heavy and fat~!💕 Kairi was so happy Mommy not only offered her gigantic gigacock to re-educate so that she can become a useful, but her whole ass and it's hole as well to choke her while Aqua sat on her face~!!❤💕 Whatever Kingdom Hearts was that Xehanort was trying to find, Kairi knew it would  _ ** _NEVER EVER _ ** _ compare to the thick and sweaty  _ ** _HEAVEN _ ** _ she was surrounded in~ _

If it has not already been clear by Day 3, the once innocent and sweet Kairi that had existed had been wiped off the face of the universe. The  _ new  _ and  ** _improved_ ** Kairi, thanks to Aqua's amazing apprenticeship, had became nothing more but a cock-sucking,  _ ass-eating _ ,  ** _nut-drinking_ ** ,  ** _ball-smelling, inhuman piggy buttslut PRINCESS BITCH whose face was wrapped around the fattest ass and submerged in the dark, dank confines of Aqua's realm of darkness~!💗_ **

Now, while these sloppy ass-eating noises were very much music to Aqua's ears and wet rim, said music being what made her pump that godly bitch-skewer so hard and desperately while deep in her own pleasure… Aqua missed hearing Kairi's lewd words, soooo….~

** _"SchlOOOooOOOpPp~❤ SluuUuRp-SLUuurrp-SLuUuuRP_ ** ** _-NhGhyMmmFFgghH~~~💕💕💞💕--MnNfGg-FFGWAAUHHHHH???"_ **

H-Huh? Wh-Why was Mommy's asshole not kissing her lips? Why was Mommy's hanging cum-balls so far from her face now?  _ Why was her tongue not deep inside Mommy's slimy, yummy anal fuckhole?  _ ** _WHY WASN'T SHE CHOKING ON MOMMY'S ASSMUSK?_ **

_ " _ ** _-A-A-AAHHH… AA-A-AAAAAAHHHH…! AAAAAHHH! AALAHGHALAALAALALAALLAAHHALAA~~~!!!💗💕💞💞💞💗💞"_ **

The oxygen that was supposed to fuel Kairi's mind had all but disappeared, replaced with only, and  ** _only, Mommy's musk. _ ** So fucked stupid, the teen forgot her limbs still existed, motor functions nonexistant in this ruined brain of hers, and only tried to reach back into the delightful darkness of Aqua's encapsulating asscheeks by  _ sticking her tongue out farther, the pink appendage writhing around like spasming worm that needed to dig itself back into it's home.  _ Stupid fucking bitch couldn't even lift her head up, those empty heart eyes captivated and lost in the source of love and ecstasy that was her Mommy Master.

She even squirted desperately as an appeal, legs crossing and drizzling the grass in her sprays of femcum like the pussy-sprinkler Kairi was.

_ "Oh Kingdom Hearts…  _ ** _I've completely shattered your heart and mind, Kairi~💗💗💗💗"_ **

The proud smile that was on Aqua's expression was of genuine love and amazement. It's unfortunate that Aqua essentially sacrificed Kairi's humanity and capabilities as a Keyblade master through four days of nonstop rape-breaking, but even Aqua knew that Kairi was waaaaaaaayyy more useful as a mindless sleeve than a pathetic excuse of a "warrior." This way, Aqua had ensured that Kairi would  _ always _ be a useful tool now.

Even if it's at the expense of her friends Sora and Riku and entirely for her own dark and demented pleasure~

But then, suddenly, a buzzing sound rang out in between the muffled ass-eating noises of her bitchpig, and looking to find what that source was,  _ it was from the Gummiphone that still recorded their fuckathon.  _ Was somebody trying to call her? 

_ 'Damn, it must be Merlin… If I don't pick up, he might just show up here and interrupt Kairi's training just to see us physically…' _

Aqua really didn't want to leave her seat, finding it too comfortable to leave with how well it sucked and rimmed her ass, so she summoned her Keyblade instead. Pointing it back and aiming at the phone, she slowly had it levitated slowly to her other hand and without problems. Seeing who the caller was and confirming it was Merlin, Aqua decided she had to pick up if this was just an update. 

_ 'Well… With such a fucking good catch like Kairi, I want to get even more debaucherous with how I play with her… I've always wanted to do some exhibitionism, so, maybe this can be the first step~" _

Tapping on the green symbol, Aqua held the phone to her face, making sure it only was from her neck-up, and keeping as stoic a face as possible, even in the face of such an amazing rimjob~

_ "A-Aahhh~~~❤💕💕…  _ H-Hello, Merlin~?❤ C-Calling to check on how K-Kairi and I were d-doing~?"

"Yes yes, Master Aqua!" Replied the oblivious old man. "I just want to, uh, make sure her training has proceeded as planned, you know, since I do not have the power of the Keyblade to train her myself, but with a master like you, she has surely improved some at least!"

"OH, w-we have~!  _ K-Kairi has very much improved indeed~!💕" _

The hand that was not holding up her Gummiphone to her face snagged onto the roots of the redhead's hair gave the fat-assed stud the leverage to lovingly smother her taint chin-to-forehead up and down Kairi's ass-drunk expression, her dim eyes lighting up with the pinkest hearts imaginable from the yummy, spitty anal juices being rubbed across her buttslut face!

** _"MNNghhGGGgghhHHOOOffFFFggGgGHhuuUUuuFfhhhHH~~~!!!💗💞💕❤💗 _ ** ** _SMOOCH-SLURRP-SLURP-SLUuuUUuuRP-SmAAAaaAACK-SLURRRRRRP--_ ** ** _FGHHWOOAHHHFGGHH~~~💞💞💗💗💞"_ **

"Oh my, what is happening Aqua? What is that loud slobbering and… those eating noises?" Merlin asked, completely unaware of the ravenous ass-eating taking place unseen from the camera. Aqua's continued poker face made sure to keep the true situation unknown to the wizard.

"Oh, my apologies Merlin--the both of us had decided to take a break from our training and are j-just relaxing~ At the m-moment,  _ Kairi is just enjoying s-some  _ ** _cake_ ** _ I'm giving her~💗  _ It's her favorite, so I'm letting her indulge in some of it before we go back and  _ resume~  _ As her master, I've m-made sure to unlock her  ** _true _ ** potential with my powerful, long,  ** _fat Keyblade, _ ** and ever since, Kairi here c-can't just get enough of me training her  _ all day long~❤" _

The innuendos slipped by Merlin and he just nodded satisfactorily. 

"Ah, very reasonable, Master Aqua! I understand that very much. It's always good to relax after a hard day's work and simply relax and gorge yourself on some delicious cake--in fact, I could go for some too at the moment…"

Just then, Kairi's wriggling and desperate tongue fucked itself back into Aqua's pert pucker and just about  _ teased just where her G-spot was by accident, her gurgling, humongous balls crinkling and contracting, the pisshole of her cock spewing forth a torrent of clear dickfluid down her shaft. _

**"FUCK-** ** _FUCK YEAH, TONGUE-FUCK MOMMY'S G-SPOT~💗💗💗"_ **

"What was that, Master Aqua?"

Aqua's eyes widened, but quickly resumed back to her relatively stoic, albeit flushed red face.

"N-Nothing Merlin! I-I just stubbed my toe. Anyways, d-do you have anything else to mention for me?" The bluenette squished her thighs harder onto Kairi's crimson head, a way to express the pleasure she was feeling while still abusing her good little slut, keeping her quiet.

** _"MmmMMMmmmmMMFffhhh~!💕💗💗💞"_ **

"Well, for starters, I want to make sure that Kairi is being adequately prepared for the Keyblade War that is to come! She's still inexperienced when it comes to actual field combat, so I had hoped sending in a master like you would be able to better help her-"

"Dear Merlin, Kairi has been  ** _WONDERFUL~❤" _ ** Aqua interrupted him. "At first, she was very much disappointing, being unable to withstand my keyblade for even a little bit before shortly passing out…  _ But, her desire to change really touched me, especially her sincere apology~"  _

Her statement was punctuated by a high and enthusiastic bounce of her rotund, MILF-like apple bottom  **down ** onto Kairi's choking face, a thick and wet  ** _CLAAP~!!!_ ** sounding itself in the early morning. Getting continually buried even deeper in her superior Master's all-encompassing ass made her further water the ground from her red and gaping cunny.

"Ahh, that sound every good Master Aqua! I knew it made sense to pair her up with our most experienced Keyblade Master," Merlin complimented himself. "But anyways, it's been surely a few days since your training in that dimension? Since, you know, time is much quicker there. Do you want to return back to the Tower?"

Aqua shook her head no, at the same time as she grabbed onto her rock-hard gigacock and started jerking off, the potential of being caught turning the Keyblade master on, in addition to squirting out some pre from her slit and onto Kairi's belly. 

"No need to Merlin~! I was already aware of that and brought in  _ provisions  _ like food and clothing to maximize our stay here, to make the most of our training here as you said~ Not only did I give Kairi "better" clothing to make our training better, I've also given her  ** _plenty_ ** of food~💕 Most of the time, I gave her  ** _lots _ ** of  ** _thick_ ** ,  ** _steaming, juicy, meaty, and _ ** _ tasty _ ** _… sausages~❤💕 _ ** Along with some very  ** _plump_ ** and  ** _scrumptious balls~💗…_ ** M-Meatballs I mean, of course. And in fact, she's done so well today that I'm giving her some very creamy but dark dessert~"

** _"SCHLURRP-SCHLIICK-SMOOOCH\-- LALLLLAAHHALAH~💗💗💗 SUCC~!❤ SCHLURP~💗"_ **

Kairi shifted from her tongue-fucking of Aqua's asshole back into rimming and sucking at that glorious taint like candy, swirling around that pink starfish as if it really was the tastiest dessert in the whole world.

"OH, is that her eating at this moment? I could hear her ravenously devour with how loud she is!"

** _"Mmfffh~~~❤💕💕💗… _ ** _ Yeah~💗 Kairi is enjoying some  _ ** _very _ ** _ yummy and tasty  _ ** _cake~💗💗💗 She loves eating her cake so much, she can't have enough of it especially after I give her some hard MEAT for hours on end~ Isn't that right Kairi~?❤💕"_ **

** _"MHffYESH~💗💗💞💞"_ **

"My, that is  _ very _ good to hear! It's good to know that you two have such a very good relationship there-- that's always the basis for a good regiment of training I would hope."

_ "We do indeed Merlin~❤ In fact, we have a very  _ ** _Special _ ** _ relationship now ever since I came to train her. If I had to say what kind…  _ ** _it's like a mother-and-daughter relationship~❤ Do you agree Kairi?~"_ **

** _"MWUAH~💗💞💞 Y-Yeeeash~! M-Master A-Aqua is my MOMMY~💔💕💗"_ **

"OH that is so good to hear! Especially since Kairi was an orphan when Radiant Garden fell to darkness, it's good to know she has a kind of family again!"

The ruthless futa dom smirked to herself internally, enjoying so much these euphemisms and the complete obliviousness of this poor old man, not realizing he inadvertently set up Kairi to be nothing more than some pent-up Keyblade Master's cocksleeve and personal cumdump.

_ 'The Darkness has corrupted me so well…~ I'm glad to have corrupted Kairi as much as I have~🖤🖤🖤' _

The old wizard then began to wrap up.

"Alright, that was all I wanted to talk about. I'm glad the training is going so well, Master Aqua! The Second Keyblade War draws near, so it's always good to have as many capable Warriors for Light against Xehanort as we can. May your training of our novice keyblade wielder be fruitful, my dear!"

"Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity to train her, Merlin~ See you later~💗..."

___________________________________________________________________________

"Now, say "Peace!" Fuckpig! I want to keep documenting our Training and your downfall as much as possible on your Gummiphone~💕"

Pointing the camera at the empty-headed fuckpiggy, decorated well still with her blindfold, panties, and nose hook, Kairi followed her orders and said her line.

** _"P-Peeaace~❤💕"_ **

Evidently, that wasn't slutty enough for Aqua.

"No no no that's too coherent… I'll remedy that~"

Aqua took a few steps forward till she was close enough to just grab her sluts hair and swiftly jab down Kairi's mouthpussy onto her first foot of dick, knowing her gag reflex has reduced quite a bit, but still enough to make her gurgle.

** _"BFgLlKKKH~!❤💕💕❤ GHKllgkh~❤"_ **

And just as quick as she made her throat ⅔'s of her dick for a couple of seconds, Aqua pulled out and raised her heavy dick up to plant her dozen pound balls onto Kairi's face, the hot, cum-gargling jizz-factories further damaging Kairi's mental facilities. 

** _"PWOAHAH-- nghah...? O oooW aAahh ~ ~ ❤💕💕"_ **

And just to be safe, a 180 turn of her body and Aqua rubbed the sweaty crevice of her vast asscheeks into that same dumbfounded face, rubbing her saliva-coated taint up-and-down for a bit, before stepping back and satisfied that she made Kairi a bit more stupid for this photo.

_ "Ahh, always feels nice to pleasure my anus for a bit~  _ How are you  _ now,  _ Kairi?"

** _"P-...P-peeE-..... P-PeEEeeEeeaASsshhhh~~~💔💔💔💞💞"_ **

**"Mmf, that's perfect~❤"**

_ Click! _

And with a nice little caption to go with it-

** _Picture-perfect Slut ♡_ **

____________________________________________________________________________

**[Day 4, Noon]**

** _\--SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKMSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKMSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKMSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK\--_ **

** _"GLURK-GLURK-FGLRRK-GLORK-GLAAHHK-GLOKHH-GLAACK-GFLHAKK-GLURK-GLOORFK-GLOORK-GLURK-GLKH-GLAACK-BGHFLK-GHLRK-GHGHRK-GHUURKLGK~~~~💗💕💞💕💗💕💞💕💗"_ **

Meaty, clapping, balls-to-face facefucking and voluntary dick-gagging bitch noises had in totality replaced the serene background of nature with the depraved and needy debauchery of one ruined teenage girl willingly smashing her gullet wide open for the pure red, pulsing monster dick thicker than her neck making its way back home to her stomach by her beloved dommy mommy~💗 Arms behind her back like the good girl she was, body leaned forward into a better position for that slimy god-cock to travel down her esophagus and up in a slick and easy pace, Kairi gave Aqua the best view possible as she stared below at the whore-slut taking it so well.

The blindfold was set aside to a random patch of the ground, Kairi's demented heart pupils staring back up at Aqua in complete adoration, those wide, crying, crossed eyes such a  _ turn on _ for the cock- slamming master. The  **perfectly** lewd blowjob face Kairi had, with the hollow cheeks, puckered-red lips, and wildly swirling tongue made her look so cock-stupid, that the young and beautiful face she had once before turning into that of a blowjob addict only made the contrast pump more blood into Aqua's dick to make it even more bigger and harder~ The pig ears and nosehook that remained only made this perverted bitch face even better, with one of Kairi's nostrils blowing a thick snot-and-spittle bubble that constantly popped and reformed with every bash of her face into her Mommy's hips~ (add more here)

And the best part about all of this?  **This deepthroat has been lasting beyond four hours, and Kairi had not only remained conscious** ** _, but still happily sucked on this nasty bitchbreaker with the same vim and vigor as breathing air, the need for oxygen replaced with DICK~💗_ **

** _"GhHOooH~~!💗💞💞💕 OohhghOohh~~~💗💞💕💞 M-My balls are getting heavy Kairi~❤❤💗❤ FuuuUUuuck, what a p-perfect slut… You've b-become the perfect dickslut for Mommy, Kairi~~~❤❤❤💗"_ **

**"*SNOOOOOORRT~!*** ** _ MHNOINKGGH~!💗💕💕 GFHOOINH~~💞💕💕 *_ ** **SNOOOOOOOORT~!!*"**

The obedient fellatio-faced teen replied by slamming down her lips to Aqua's base and snorting into her pubic bush, getting some nice and long, blue stray hairs into her nostrils, before going back to sliding back and forth, gliding her throat and maw on this almighty bitch-breaking  ** _God._ **

There were still a few days left for this "all-week training regiment," so, Kairi still had so much to look forward to in her wonderful Mommy and this supreme Cock~❤


End file.
